1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to servo control systems used for positioning read/write transducers in data storage devices, and more particularly, to a system and method providing an adaptive re-mapping of head addresses in the data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to store data on magnetic or optical disk drives. Data is stored on a disk drive on one or more tracks of predetermined format disposed on a disk-shaped recording media. The data is written to and read from the tracks using one or more transducers, which typically comprise read/write heads. Reading data from a desired one of the tracks on the disk surfaces requires knowledge of the read/write head position relative to the track as the disk rotates and the head is moved across the disk, and requires precise centering of the head over the disk track. Conventionally, the read/write head is mounted on a head positioning assembly that is moved by a servo control.
When a read/write command is issued by a host computer, it generally comprises a logical address, such as a logical block address. This logical address is converted by the servo control into a physical address, such as a cylinder, read/write head, and sector. The servo control then operates the head positioning assembly to move the read/write head to the position corresponding to the physical address for the reading and writing of data.
Generally, the conversion of a sequence of logical addresses to their physical addresses follows a certain sequence of head switching. Usually, the servo control is programmed with a predetermined head switching sequence, even though it may not be the most optimal head switching sequence. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods for adaptively re-mapping head address selections in order to provide the most optimal sequence.
To minimize the limitations in the prior art described above, and to minimize other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a system and method for adaptive re-mapping of head addresses in a data storage device. A logical address received by the data storage device is converted into a corresponding physical address, such as cylinder or track, read/write head, and sector. The selection of the read/write head is then re-mapped by the data storage device to a more optimal selection. Thereafter, the desired operation can be performed using the physical address including the re-mapped selection of the read/write heads.